


the odds of perfection

by rarestsenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bookstore AU, I swear I'm going to write something other than bOKUAKA someday, M/M, akaashi's the shopkeeper, bokuto's a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarestsenpai/pseuds/rarestsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is on a one man, one pen mission to get things right. His first stop just so happens to be at the bookstore where the gorgeous Akaashi Keiji works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the odds of perfection

It was going to be a quick job, really. It isn’t going to take much time and barely _anyone_ would realise. If anything, what he was about to do would make everything so much bett-

Hold on, is his pen still with him?

Yes, yes it is.

Bokuto casts a quick scan through the hastily scribbled list on the crumpled piece of paper before stuffing back into the depths of his coat pocket that he had fished it from. A cold gust of wind blows across the street walk before Bokuto could change his mind, fingers and palms pressing against the cool glass of swinging doors as he bitterly makes a small note to carry his gloves out with him the next time.

_One edit on page 27._

_Two edits on lines 45 and 3 on page 62._

There are probably about twenty-seven thousand copies currently in circulation.

_Change the whole of paragraph 2 on page 342._

To his knowledge, there are exactly sixty-five copies of _Moondance Mockery_ in this bookstore.

Bokuto takes a deep breath. He’s going to change them all one-by-one.

* * *

 

Akaashi liked his job at the bookstore. The pay was decent for the hours he put in, the place was quiet and his work was relatively stress-free.

Note the past tense.

Right now, there was a rather alarming disturbance to what Akaashi considered another peaceful day at work. Standing right in front of the ‘ _New Arrivals_ ’ display, someone had pulled all sixty-five copies of _Moondance Mockery_ from their place on the shelf and onto the floor.

To make things worse, this _someone_ had proceeded to cross out various words and lines in bright red ink. Akaashi quietly picked up a copy that had been deemed ‘acceptable’ under muttered breath.

Oh, the person responsible was still there by the way. He barely noticed Akaashi’s presence— nose stuffed in the fifth copy clutched in his hands.

Gingerly flipping through the vandalised pages, he notices that a whole paragraph on one of the pages had been roughly scratched out and new lines were scribbled out along the tiny margins in uneven handwriting.

The manager would certainly take a huge chunk out of his pay as compensation for the books.

Yet for some reason, the prospect of missing next week’s rent was not what affected Akaashi the most. With a deep sigh, his eyes flicker towards the glossy deep blue cover glinting in the bright lights of the store.

_Bokuto Koutarou._

He had gotten a copy himself just three weeks ago. While most fans had to stand out in the biting cold wee hours of the morning, Akaashi’s job at the bookstore guaranteed him access to the first shipment of the long-awaited novels. He had ran home immediately after all ninety-nine books were distributed and his shift was finally over for the day.

The one hundredth copy was tucked inside his bag.

Akaashi remembered pouring himself a cup of peppermint tea right before he sat down to read the first page. He recalled the enveloping, familiar smell of a new book, the comforting patter of rain as he was slowly pulled into an escalating waltz with liquid gold rushing through his senses in the form of something he can only describe as pure poetry.

By the time he had looked up, the rain had stopped and the brimming cup of tea was cold.

Setting the book aside, Akaashi knew that _Bokuto Koutarou_ would still be his favourite author for a very, very long time.

Therefore, it was only expected that Akaashi could no longer stand to watch this peculiar man continue his infuriating actions. The edits weren’t bad honestly—he found them to be rather interesting insights, but how _dare_ he ruin someone else’s hard work? Besides, who just walks right into a bookstore and _writes_ on copies meant to be sold?

With a determined stride forward, Akaashi leaned forward and tapped his finger against the man’s shoulder.

* * *

 

Bokuto swears he probably broke an Olympic record that day because he felt like he had jumped ten feet in the air the moment a finger land on his shoulder.

He also swears he had let out a _remarkably dignified_ and _absolutely justifiable_ scream.

Oh wait, is that a security camera in the corner of his eye? Crap.

Well, at least he could probably send the footage as an application for a World Record for his marvelous jump.

“-ir? Sir? I’m telling you that you’ll have to pay for the books you’ve written in and that you’ll have to be banned from the store from now on.”

What? Banned? He’s not in trouble, is he? Was his manager going to be mad?

Whipping his head around, Bokuto is met with the flustered gaze of the shopkeeper, fingers pulling at the hems of the standard-issued employee’s apron as his ears burn bright red.

_My name is Akaashi._

“Marry me,” Bokuto blurts out.

A couple of seconds pass in stunned silence and then _Akaashi’s_ eyes are growing as wide as teacup saucers, the round wheels of the bus he took this morning, the ridiculous metaphorical circle of heartbeats that drum deep within his chest in this very instance.

Akaashi, bless this attractive fellow, does not say _no._

He does not ask if Bokuto is _out of his mind_.

He doesn’t even _reel back in disgust_.

Instead, while Bokuto’s nerves are beginning to take over in the sheer horror of what he had just uttered, Akaashi breathes out his next sentence in almost a shaky whisper.

“ _You’re Bokuto Koutarou_.”

Bokuto thinks he’s going to cry. He must be in heaven because his name has never sounded so wonderful curling off the tip of someone’s tongue.

Also, has he mentioned anything about Akaashi’s hair yet because wow, his hair looks so soft like the ebony locks on…well, he’ll figure it out later because he’s definitely writing a whole book on _this_ muse.

Trying not to scare him away despite the fact that he feels like every cell in his body is trembling, _screaming,_ in excitement, Bokuto visibly gulps down as much air as he can.

“Yes! That’s me!”

Akaashi’s eyes are sweeping across every part of his face and Bokuto wonders if his meticulously styled hair that stuck up from their roots to mimic a Great Horned owl had gone flat.

Rubbish, he reassures himself, that brand of hair gel he uses had never failed him. Okay, he should probably pay attention to what Akaashi is asking him now.

 _Ohhhhhhhh my god, Akaashi is asking him a question_.

“…Why are you editing your book, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto blinks. Once, twice.

“Yeah…” he begins, his eyes narrowing out of habit when he’s thinking hard, “I’m never really satisfied with what I write, y’know? I can go a little overboard with drafts according to my editor, like sixteen, seventeen rewrites and nothing ever gets done…”

Akaashi nods and oh gosh his eyes are so pretty, long eyelashes fanning out across the tired hollow of his eyes.

 _He looks like a rufous-legged owl,_ Bokuto notes.

 _Also, he can nap on my lap if he wants_ , he adds as an afterthought.

“I guess, even after a book’s been checked over, edited and worked on, I still feel like it isn’t good enough. It’s as though I have this mental itch that tells me there are still changes that can be made and sometimes it bothers me to the point that I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi cuts in softly, “Were you planning to edit every copy in the country by hand? There are probably thousands to edit. It’s not a very feasible method to get things done.”

“Oh!” Bokuto exclaims, “Ha ha…that’s what my editor told me the last time I got carried away.”

Okay, alright, it looks like he has done this before. Oh no, he’s such a troublesome fellow, isn’t he? He’s even troubled poor _Akaashi_ who looks like he’s in need of a good rest.

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright?”

“No!” Bokuto chokes out, feeling his nose stuff up as his vision swirls with tears that threaten to fall. He hurriedly throws an arm over his face as he turns away, extending his other arm towards the surprised shopkeeper, “I’m such a tiresome person! I’m so sorry, Akaashi! Now you can’t sell your books and it’s all my fault!”

Akaashi, bless him, bless him, _bless him_ , exceeds all expectations once again as he gently pulls Bokuto’s arm away from his face. His eyes are rimmed red and there’s a hint of snot dripping from his nose but Akaashi feels something flare warm within his heart and the corners of his lips twitch upwards ever so slightly.

“You’re no trouble, Bokuto-san. Honestly, we could probably sell the copies you’ve written on at a higher price. It’ll be like another version of an autographed copy. And besides…” Akaashi’s voice lowers as pink spreads across his cheeks for a second time.

“I love the things you write, Bokuto-san. They’re the most amazing stories I’ve ever read and I’m ever so grateful to you.”

For the record, Bokuto did _not_ make an embarrassing cry of happiness.

No matter what that security camera may have recorded. Technology can be tampered with, don’t you know?

Confidence back in full force, Bokuto stretches out a hand in what he hopes is an inviting gesture alongside with his widest grin, “I’m glad you enjoy my writing then! Nice to meet you, Akaashi! You have very pretty eyes!”

Bokuto learns one more thing about Akaashi that day— he blushes all the way down past the collar of his shirt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Wasn't sure about posting this but thanks seth for the encouragement ahhh
> 
> find me on [tumblr](http://sneakycharliesneaky.tumblr.com/)!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bokuakaroo: Story Time!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144559) by [Your_Resident_Owl_Divine (divine_fanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine_fanfics/pseuds/Your_Resident_Owl_Divine)




End file.
